1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient terminal with a buckling prevention mechanism, which has a pair of electric contact portions and which prevents faulty engagement and deformation of terminals that would result from a center line deviation between mating terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a conventional resilient terminal. The resilient terminal 11 has both sides of the base portion 12 bent toward each other to form a pair of binocular-shaped female contact portions 13a, 13b. The base portion 12 between the pair of electric contact portions 13a, 13b is narrowed to form a resilient joint portion 14.
FIG. 11 shows how the resilient terminal is used. The resilient terminal 11 is installed in a joint box 15 in an automobile. One of the electric contact portions 13b is connected with a busbar 16, and a tab-shaped male terminal 17 is inserted into the other electric contact portion 13a.
When the male terminal 17 is misaligned from the resilient terminal 11, the flexible joint portion 14 is bent as the male terminal 17 is inserted, thus allowing the terminal engagement. However, where the insertion force of the male terminal 17 is large or where said misalignment of the male terminal is excessive, the joint portion 4 which is structurally weak is buckled as shown in FIG. 12, rendering the connection of the two terminals impossible.